Little Something
by musefan929
Summary: Tonks needed to drop a few things off at George and Angelina's flat. They weren't there, but someone else is more than happy to see her. One-shot. Ginny/Tonks AU. Mature language and adult content. Potential future collection of all things femme, smutty and wonderful.


Ginny stroked her fingers across the row of CDs on the shelf above the stereo system. George and Angelina's flat was only a few blocks from Uni so, naturally, she found herself there most days than at the Burrow.

Ginny held up a CD to the light coming through the blinds. Five girls in glittering dresses were posed in front of the Union Jack. One of the girls was cocking her head and sticking out her tongue. Another, flashing a serious pack of abs, had her hand confidently on her hip.

"The Spice Girls"

"Shit, where have you been all my life?" Ginny whispered.

Ginny popped the CD into the stereo. Angelina Johnson had two passions: Quidditch and music. When she wasn't on tour with the Harpies, she was working as an amateur DJ at a local club. It was all very hip, very London.

"_YO, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT"_

The music erupted. A woman's strong voice commanded over staccato synths. Ginny smiled broadly from ear to ear. She started rolling her shoulders and bobbing her head. She bit her lip and slid onto the expansive wooden flooring of the living room, knocking over a stack of her books. Eh, fuck it.

As she swung her hips back and forth, she closed her eyes and pretended she was in front of an audience. They came to watch her move. Slowly, her fingers found the buttons of her blouse.

"_IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER-"_

One button after another until it was loose against her skin. She jumped onto the couch and rolled her hips in time to the driving song. The audience before her was loving the theatrics. Maybe it was time to give them more? Staring straight at the invisible audience, her hands unbuttoned her pants. She slid it down in a sexy swoop, her ass shaking to the beat. Before long, she was down to her panties. Ginny swung her pants in the air.

A buzzing noise burst her fierce femme bubble.

"Bollocks," she spat.

She hopped down and spun the dial of the stereo down. Probably the bloody supervisor George was always griping on about. Ginny buttoned her shirt up in a huff and walked to the door. She peered in the keyhole. Relief swept over her. She undid the latch and opened the door.

"Merlin's balls, I thought you were management," Ginny said to Tonks.

Tonks had shoulder-length red hair with trim bangs and an arched eyebrow as she looked down at Ginny's lack of pants.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, rolling her cheek in her mouth.

"What? Oh, shit!" Ginny swore, backing into the flat, "yeah, well come in. You need George? They're not here right now."

"Something lacy and black led me to that conclusion, yes," Tonks said with a wink as she walked inside.

Ginny noticed for the first time that she was carrying two enormous bags. She dropped them onto the ground with a pained heaved. One of the bags tipped over and a baby bottle rolled out.

"You moving in?" Ginny asked, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

Tonks gave a hearty laugh.

"You know I actually wish that some days, I really do. In our house, we call those the Hairy Days."

Ginny handed her a glass of water than sat down on the couch.

"But here you are with two bags of baby- uh- you know-"

"Crap. It's called baby crap. At least, that's what I call it. The other moms in this completely bonkers Mummy Cult that Remus makes me do because he thinks it's a good idea like to call it 'Infant Gear'."

Ginny snorted, some of the water spilling out of her glass.

"Bloody hell, you raising a baby or an aeroplane?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Tonks scratched her head, "Right, well, either way, my baby plane is going to dumped off here in about three days. Mum and Dad need a bit of a break. Maybe even a- well- you know-"

"A hearty pounding?" Ginny asked, biting her lip.

"Ginevra Weasley! You kiss your mum with that mouth?" Tonks said, flopping on the couch beside her.

Ginny sat cross-legged, rubbing her legs. Tonks flipped off her coat and laid it on the side of the couch. She was breathing deeply and Ginny watched her chest rise and fall. Rise and fall. Tonks turned to her and smiled a little. Not like before, it was more coy now.

"Now where's your brother and Angie?" Tonks asked.

Ginny felt a hitch in her throat. Why was her tongue suddenly stuck in her mouth?

"They've gone to some concert tonight. The Weird Sisters are in town or something. I'm supposed to be house-sitting while I study."

"Right," Tonks said, eying the scattered textbooks, "you seem to be plowing right through it. A tremendous scholar you make."

Ginny pushed her away playfully, but Tonks caught her wrist. Ginny's laugh died in her throat. She watched Tonks rub her thumb across the back of Ginny's hand.

"With Teddy, our days just fly by," Tonks said softly, still rubbing Ginny's hand, "for me and Remus, you know. We're always so tired. We haven't-"

Tonks looked up into Ginny's eyes. The woman's eyes were a dark purple, like the inner part of a flower. Deep and questioning. Ginny felt very aware of her naked legs and her hastily buttoned shirt, the buttons fastened crookedly. She wanted to stretch out this time right here, with Tonks's whispering voice and the feel of her thumb rubbing back and forth. Tonks slipped her fingers through Ginny's hands and left it there, intertwined.

"I've, I mean to say, I haven't ever been with a- oh, bloody hell, why am I trembling?" Tonks said, laughing nervously, her other hand palming her face, "Merlin, I'm sorry, this is really. Um. I should go."

She stood up and straightened her cream blouse. When she pulled it down, her cleavage showed slightly like a peek-a-boo.

"I'm just really horny right now and I should-"

"I've kissed Hermione," Ginny suddenly blurted out.

Tonks reeled for a moment. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"I've, well, I've done more than that, actually," Ginny said, her voice a little louder but no less trembling, "there's Harry, sure, but I've always felt myself pulled more to- well-the other- if that makes any sense?"

Tonks bit her lip and checked the door, as if she were afraid someone would burst in and intrude. She quickly went back to the couch and sat down, this time closer to Ginny.

"Promise not to tell anyone, but Fleur and I, we uh- well, it was a long night of drinking at their cottage and-"

Ginny cupped her hands over her mouth, "You snogged Fleur?"

"It was by accident! I went to use the loo and I opened the door and she was right there and I mean, _she _ was right there if you get my meaning. You can't tell a single soul about this."

Ginny scooted closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you kidding me? And with Fleur?"

"Well, like I said, it was an accident. I was so embarrassed!" Tonks laughed loudly, slapping Ginny's bare thigh, "my hair started turning into all these crazy colors and I couldn't stop it. My nose was big than small than a button elf thing. I mean, she had herself parked right on the bathroom counter with her skirt hitched up and her cunt hanging out. She wasn't even ashamed. She just smiled."

"And then what?" Ginny said, leaning closer.

"Well, she grabbed my wrist and brought me in really close. Well, like this I suppose," Tonks said, bringing her face close to Ginny's. Ginny could hear her breathing.

Tonks spoke softly, "And then she just kissed me. And it was the slowest and most kind kiss I've ever had."

Tonks leaned forward and her lips connected with Ginny's. It was silent, they let their lips just sit there like that for a long time. Ginny could not believe this was happening. Tonks lifted a hand to cup Ginny's jaw and this time drank her in with her tongue. Ginny's stomach swooped. The woman could kiss. Tonks moved the hand that had touched her jaw and moved it to the back of Ginny's head. She scratched her hair gently, pulling.

Ginny responded by sliding her ass closer to Tonks. She broke free of the kiss and placed her lips against Tonks's ear.

"Can I keep going?" she whispered.

"Yes," Tonks said without hesitation.

Ginny grinned and kissed Tonks slowly on the neck. She took her time, though it pained her. Ginny listened for her breathing as it became more ragged. Tonks's trembling fingers grabbed hold of Ginny's buttons of her shirt.

"Wait, just wait," Ginny whispered, "You first."

Tonks leaned back to start unfastening her buttons but Ginny stopped her. Instead, Ginny started with the bottom button. She released that one than went on to the next. She climbed Tonks's torso, running her hands on each new space of bare skin like conquered land. Finally, she got to the upper buttons and removed them. Her breasts bounced slightly. Ginny smiled and slid Tonks's shirt off of her.

Ginny was drawn by Tonks's exquisite form. The pregnancy had given her more supple curves, more soft flesh to worship. Her breasts were bound and lifted by a cream lace bra with small rosebuds dotting the edges. Ginny brought her nose to the rosebuds in the center of her bountiful bosom and started to trace her nose slowly around the circumference of her right breast. Tonks brought a lazy hand up to the back of Ginny's head and began to pet her slowly.

When Ginny got to her left breast, she wriggled her nose over the lip of the bra and drove it down sharply. The woman's breast popped out and Ginny was met with its satisfying warmness. Seizing Tonks around the waist, Ginny brought her red lips to the pink aureola and stroked it once with her tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Tonks moaned, tossing her head back. She dug her nails into the back of Ginny's hair.

"That was just a warm-up," Ginny said, gently pushing Tonks backwards so that she was lying on the couch. Ginny straddled her on top, admiring the view. Tonks smiled, enjoying the attention.

Tonks bit her lip a little in a way that drove Ginny mad with desire. Tonks slid down both bra straps and unhitched it in one movement. She left the bra drop to the floor.

"What do you think about that?" Tonks asked, playfully.

Ginny had a plan, but Tonks seemed intent to get to the main events. Ginny whipped her shirt off, exposing her little lacy black bra.

"Matching. That's cute," Tonks remarked, her hands running up and down Ginny's sides.

"I was hoping to match you, though," Ginny said with a devilish smile. She worked the clasp in the back and balled up her bra. She threw it half-way across the room. It knocked over a glass cup.

"Merlin's beard!" Ginny said, making to stand up.

Tonks held her fast. Ginny looked down. Tonks had her eyes on Ginny's soft and womanly form.

"Not before I taste these. Oh, they look divine," Tonks murmured, her neck craning up, her mouth wide open.

Ginny lowered her body and was met with a satisfying warm wetness. Tonks had her entire mouth busy with Ginny's right breast. Her tongue was dancing in frenzied circles around and around her nipple. She slurped and sucked and tugged gently. Ginny moaned.

"Oh, yes, I fucking love it when mine are tugged like that," Tonks whispered before bringing her tongue up to meet Ginny's left breast.

Ginny groaned and started to grind herself against the woman's crotch. She was particularly weak for nipple play and was more than happy to oblige Tonks. God, there was nothing like a woman to satisfy her fully.

Finally, Tonks broke free, popping Ginny's hanging breast out of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm about to douse my panties completely. May I?" Tonks asked, lifting up her pelvis, her fingers at the buttons of her jeans. She shimmied out of her jeans, while Ginny watched the way her breasts wobbled from the shimmy motion. They were mesmerizing.

"There we are, pants and panties off for good measure," Tonks said with a relish and a lick of the lips.

"Merlin! I have a beautiful naked woman under me!" Ginny cried, checking out the scene below her.

Tonks playfully palmed Ginny's breast, "What are you gonna do about it? Oh, toss it. Ginny, I need you to get down to my pussy and eat me out. Can you do that for me?"

"Someone needs servicing, don't they?" Ginny responded coyly, slowly climbing off of Tonks and repositioning herself between the woman's legs.

Tonks complied with zeal. Her pussy lips parted and Ginny laid herself on her belly to greet it. Tonks already had her eyes closed, both her hands tugging at her own nipples. Ginny could feel her own cunt pulsing with pleasure. With care, Ginny placed her nose straight down on Tonks's clitoris.

"Oh yes," Tonks whispered mostly to herself.

Ginny made her tongue long and flat and licked her outer labia once, from taint to clit. Tonks shuddered. The outer stimulation was already driving her out of her mind. She cocked her head back over the edge of the couch, her mouth open.

Ginny licked again, this time pressing a little deeper. She tasted Tonks's pleasure and it tasted musky and warm and womanly. It tasted like hungry lust.

Ginny shifted and plied herself deeper into the warm waters of Tonks. Her folds were swollen and hot and dripping wet. She was already teetering over the edge and Ginny could sense it. Ginny's panties were completely soaked now.

"Alright, you need to be on the ground. Now," Ginny commanded.

Tonks followed orders. She slid herself off of the couch and onto the wooden floor. Ginny grabbed a blanket off the couch.

"Here, come over here. You'll need something soft, trust me."

Tonks rolled onto the blanket needfully. Ginny grabbed her wand from the coffee table and eyed Tonks.

"Now, don't be alarmed," Ginny said as Tonks raised an eyebrow.

With that, Ginny cracked the wand against her hand. Instantly, it melted, became smooth, took on a new shape.

"Oh, Merlin, that looks fantastic," Tonks moaned, lifting her pelvis up and down.

"Thought you might like it," Ginny whispered, slowly inserting her end of the dildo inside her own needful pussy. The first penetration always gave her a delicious thrill up her spine, like a drumroll.

"Hmm, can I have some of that action down here?" Tonks asked, her hands reaching out to massage Ginny's sweet breast.

Ginny lowered herself so that her long legs were on either side of Tonks. Okay, Ginny had an undeniable love of being the dominant. Something about being the one to call the shots, to lick when she wanted and stop when she wanted to tease it all out, to fuck with glee at any speed she desired. Who said bottoms were spoiled? In this moment, Ginny was the queen of her sexy, curvy, beautiful kingdom.

Ginny stroked the outer lips of Tonks's pussy with her curved double-ended cock. It was a dildo, of course, but once Ginny had it inside her, it was more than silicone. It was power. It was her. It was being filled in all the right places.

Ginny nuzzled Tonks's hole and began to pump ever so lightly, like blowing kisses. It was so gentle, the tip barely penetrated her wet cunt. Tonks had grabbed a throw pillow and had laid her head back on it. Her eyes were screwed shut in concentration, her mouth slack. Her hands, which had stroked and massaged her breasts, were now at her sides, clutching the blanket. Merlin, this woman needed a good pounding. And just who would provide it?

Ginny sucked her own fingers and placed them on Tonks's clitoris. Tonks bucked slightly and moaned heavily.

"Is that good for you, baby?" Ginny whispered.

"Mmmuff."

"How about a little faster while I tease your little hole with my cock?" Ginny asked as she circled the dildo around her splendidly ready pussy. Her fingers moved in quick circles. Tonks was panting, her face red. She probably never had to wait this long in her life. Why not stretch it out just a bit more, so she always remembered?

"Pull at your nipples for me."

"Ginny, mmmumff, please," Tonks pleaded.

Ginny dipped her cock in ever so slightly. Tonks spasmed, breathing unintelligible words.

"You want more? I need your hands caressing your nipples, dear. Play with them like you need a good fucking," Ginny ordered.

Tonks brought her fingers back up. Ginny could see that her skin was rippled in goosebumps. Her breathing was loud. She palmed her breasts close together and then apart. Together then apart. Ginny drooled a little as she watched her play. She continued to circle Tonks's clitoris.

"That's a good girl," Ginny whispered.

And with that, she slid her cock inside Tonks.

"Oh, fuck, please," Tonks groaned, clutching the blankets.

"Lift your legs for me, now," Ginny whispered.

Tonks placed her legs on either side of Ginny's shoulders. Ginny groaned. She was able to slide her own dildo farther inside her this way. Every aching moment, she pounded the woman. Their breasts bounced in unison. Ginny moaned and began to pump with urgency. Tonks moaned in quick and high staccato sounds.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes," Tonks mewed.

Ginny needed this. She was approaching her orgasm with each thrust.

Something cracked inside Tonks. She lifted her chin and her eyes rolled. She grabbed onto Ginny's forearm and began to buck. It was too much. It pushed Ginny off of the edge, too. Ginny let a delicious cum rip through her. Her cunt was alive and pulsing, beating hard with the cock.

They came down together, breathing hard. Tonks gulped and laughed.

"That cleared my mind up," Tonks said, taking a steady breath, "feel like I can take on anything after that."

"You make me sound like the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Ginny murmured, kissing her ear.

"Well," Tonks said, sitting up, "I wouldn't mind competing in that sort've cup."

Ginny and Tonks giggled together as they searched for their clothes.


End file.
